


Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: Karasuno's New Year's Eve [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Suga has always given Daichi thoughtful gifts. His birthday this year is no different.---“I haven’t skated in forever,” Daichi realized, stumbling as he followed Suga out.“It’s like riding a bike!” Suga reassured him.“Yeah!” Yamaguchi encouraged, skating past, hand-in-hand with Tsukishima. “You’ve got it, Daichi-san!”“Thanks,” he replied, scratching his neck in embarrassment.“Don’t worry,” Suga whispered, taking his hand and leaning close to his ear. “I won’t let you fall.”Daichi gritted his teeth as he tried to fight off the blush that was spreading through his cheeks, but it was no use. “Thanks.”





	Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing with writing this ON New Year's Eve is that I'm a little drunk (maybe a little more than a little, ngl, but I'm an adult alright), but I'm hoping it's cute and fluffy anyhow! I love Sawamura Daichi, and I wanted to wish him a happy birthday and a happy New Year.

On the last day before the holiday break, Daichi heard the team chattering excitedly in the club room.

He wasn’t usually late, but Suga had sent him a paragraph of a text message that morning, which he’d insisted was _urgent_. Obviously, he had to respond to his best friend – even if it didn’t really seem as urgent as Koushi had insisted.

“Hey, guys,” he called. “What’s going on?”

Hinata grinned up at him. “Oh, nothing, Daichi-san! Just discussing some plans!”

“Plans?” he repeated, shimmying out of his coat.

“Yes,” Suga said, “plans.” He took Daichi’s coat for him and hung it up. “We’re throwing a New Year’s Eve party!”

“A New Year’s Eve party? That sounds like fun!” Daichi didn’t mention that New Year’s Eve also happened to be his birthday. Honestly, if he would be spending the evening with the team, that would be the best birthday anyhow.

“Yeah! It’s going to be _awesome_!” Nishinoya cheered.

“We’re going to make a whole night of it,” Kiyoko said, smiling softly. “Then, it’ll end downtown, so we can watch the fireworks together.”

“Coach Ukai is letting us borrow the roof of the store for the best view!” Tanaka explained.

“ _With_ supervision,” Ukai stipulated, and Sensei nodded.

“Well, then I expect you to work extra hard this morning!” Daichi declared. “Let’s _earn_ this party.”

“What party?” Asahi asked, even later than Daichi.

“Oh, you know, the one for New Year’s,” Noya sang.

“Sounds fun!”

Asahi, like Daichi, wasn’t going to mention his birthday on the first of the year. Daichi smiled at him, knowing the ace was more enthusiastic about spending time with the team, just like him.

❄

“So, any plans for the break?” Asahi asked.

Daichi was walking with him and Suga after school, heading to the roads that would take them to their separate homes.

“Not much besides the party,” Suga said. “Well, and Christmas! Oh, which reminds me…” He took off his backpack and knelt on the snowy ground to go through it.

“Suga, you’ll get your pants wet,” I said, trying to see what he was doing.

He pulled out two wrapped boxes. “Here! Merry early Christmas!” He handed one to Daichi and one to Asahi.

“Oh, Suga,” Asahi gasped.

“You didn’t have to – I didn’t even get you anything!” Daichi said, staring at the box in his hands. It was neatly wrapped in shiny red paper, with white ribbons and a bow on top.

“Open it!” he insisted. “You can give me something later, Daichi!” He smiled like it was innocent, but Daichi recognized that to be a _not_ innocent smile.

Asahi went first and found a knit scarf in the box. “Thank you, Suga.”

“You’re welcome! It’s because you never get yourself one, even though you’re always freezing!”

“I will never have a cold neck again,” Asahi laughed.

“Okay, Daichi! Open it, open it!” Suga shook him excitedly.

“Suga,” he sighed, “I can’t open it if you won’t let go of my arm.”

“Sorry!” Suga draped his arm over Daichi’s shoulders instead.

It wasn’t perfect, but it made it a little easier. “Oh! A snow globe.”

“The one you saw in the shops a few weeks ago! You really seemed to like it,” Suga rambled. “You just kept staring at it and shaking it up and smiling, so I thought…well…I went back to get it for you!”

“Thank you,” Daichi said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He didn’t have the courage to say that he’d been using the snow globe as a distraction that day. Really, it was Suga who he was smiling at. He thought maybe he’d stop if he looked at something else (he didn’t).

But it was still an amazing, thoughtful gift. Suga never failed to notice things like that, and that was the most important part of the gift.

He considered hugging him as thanks, but he wasn’t sure it would be the right response.

“Come on; before we freeze.” Suga nudged them along their usual path.

❄

Once Asahi turned his separate way, Daichi looked curiously at his best friend.

“So, Suga?”

“Yes?” Suga started smiling as if he _knew_ what Daichi was about to say.

“What am I supposed to give you later, exactly?”

Suga’s smile turned into a laugh. “Surprise me, Daichi – but don’t wait until past Christmas!”

“Are you saying I should give it to you by tomorrow, then?”

“That would be preferable.”

Daichi tried to figure out what was running through the vice-captain’s head, but he couldn’t quite tell. Suga was usually easy to read, but only when he wanted to be.

❄

Daichi spent hours trying to think of the perfect gift for Suga.

Some might think it was easy to shop for Koushi, because he was a man of such simple desires. Somehow, Daichi found that only made it more difficult. He could get him literally anything, and he knew Suga would love it. But he didn’t _want_ to get him just anything. He wanted it to be special.

(Especially after Suga’s cheeky remark the previous day.)

Eventually, he settled on something that felt too sentimental, which meant Suga was guaranteed to love it. It was a silly picture that the team had taken a few weeks earlier that he had on his phone. When he found it, he decided to have it printed and framed.

It was just emotional enough for Suga to adore it.

“Ooh, small and flat, I wonder what it could be!” Suga squealed as he tore at the brown paper.

Daichi felt embarrassed at his poor wrapping skills compared to Suga’s elegant ones, but he figured it would still work. Suga didn’t care about those things anyhow.

When he saw the frame, he gasped lightly. “Oh, Daichi. I love it!” Braver than Daichi, he dove in for a tight hug. As Suga nuzzled against Daichi’s neck, he sniffled, just a little.

“Are – are you crying?” Daichi asked, worried.

“It’s just really nice! I’m not crying!” Suga pleaded, hugging him closer. “The cold makes my nose run.”

“Well, don’t wipe your snot on my shoulder,” Daichi said brusquely, getting embarrassed by how long he stayed close.

Suga laughed and backed up. “Alright, alright. Thank you. I really like it. I didn’t expect such a sentimental gift from you!”

Daichi felt his cheeks flush. “Well – well, after you got something so nice for me – I…”

“Thank you,” he repeated.

“Is it really okay? I don’t know if you were expecting anything specific, or-”

“Daichi.” He poked Daichi in the cheek. “It’s perfect.”

❄

Daichi should have known something was up when he woke up to absolutely no happy birthday messages – not even from Suga, who was notorious for birthday wishes at exactly midnight. He didn’t think much of it, though, because when your birthday falls on a holiday, people forget sometimes. It was okay.

At six thirty (half an hour before everyone planned to meet up), Suga arrived at his door.

“Hi,” he greeted. He smiled at his best friend but immediately got flustered when he looked at him.

Suga’s nose was red from the cold, and he was wrapped snuggly in a coat, a hat pulled down over his ears. His scarf was pulled over his mouth. He was so… _cute_. Suga was always cute, but today it was as if he was trying.

“Hey!” came the muffled reply. “Can I step inside for a second?”

“Yes, of course!” Daichi stepped aside and closed the door behind them. “Can I get you something warm? Hot cocoa, coffee, tea-?”

“A hug?” Suga requested, loosening his scarf.

Daichi felt his face matching Suga’s in redness, but it wasn’t from the cold. “Ah – yes, of course.”

Suga buried his face in Daichi’s sweater. “Mm, warmth. It’s so cold out there.”

“Why didn’t you wear gloves?” Daichi asked, frowning at Suga’s hands when they pulled away. On a “fatherly” impulse, he rubbed Suga’s hands between his own. “They’re freezing.”

“Not anymore.” Suga smiled that innocent-looking, but non-innocent smile again.

Daichi felt his cheeks get even hotter. “I can still get you something-”

“We’re meeting at a café. I’m sure I can grab something warm there. Bundle up!” he added, slyly pulling gloves from his pockets. “It’s chilly!”

Daichi tried to respond, but he had the elegance of an ape as he stared at the gloves now covering Suga’s hands. _He did have gloves… Why does he do this?_

“Come _on_!” Suga grabbed Daichi’s winterwear from by the door. He shoved his hat onto Daichi’s head, wrapping his scarf onto him. “Don’t just stand there. We’ve got a schedule!”

“It’s just a party,” Daichi laughed, finally coherent, despite Suga’s fussing.

“Start the year as you mean to go on!” Suga pulled Chapstick out of his pocket and swiped it over his chapped lips. Daichi was embarrassed at how swiftly he had to look away.

It wasn’t like Suga was _trying_ to get Daichi all flustered – well, Daichi didn’t _think_ he was – but it was happening anyways.

“Alright, alright.”

“Oh, need some?” Suga asked, offering the Chapstick. “Looking a little rough there.” He tapped Daichi’s lips, and Daichi was pretty sure he was going to melt down.

“Th-that’s okay!” Daichi assured him, fully aware of his voice cracking. “Let’s head out!”

Suga’s smirk only grew. “Yeah!”

❄

“Dai-san!” Hinata was the first to greet Daichi at the café, tackling him in a hug. “Suga-san!”

“Hi,” Daichi laughed, ruffling his hair. He smiled at the rest of the team who was there.

“So, let’s all get coffee, then we can start our day!”

❄

“Okay, now we will be ice skating until the rink closes at nine, then we’ll bowl until eleven, and the night will end on Ukai’s shop rooftop – until probably two?” Suga guessed. “And then, we can either go home or keep hanging out, depending how energized we are!”

“You’ve really got this all planned out,” Daichi chuckled as the team headed to the ice rink. “Why are you so stuck on the schedule?” It wasn’t completely out of Suga’s character, but he never planned things so precisely.

“Well, there’s a lot to fit into one evening!” Suga explained, slipping his hand into Daichi’s. Daichi gasped, and hoped to God it wasn’t audible. From the look Suga gave him, it was.

“Shut up,” he whispered before Suga could say anything.

“Embarrassed?” Suga asked, taking back his hand and punching Daichi in the stomach affectionately. Daichi was glad to be wearing so many layers, or else that might’ve hurt.

“No,” he grunted, taking Suga’s hand back to make a point. He didn’t know what that point was, but damn if he didn’t make it!

“You any good at skating?” Hinata asked Kageyama. “I’m not great at it, myself.”

“I’m alright,” Kageyama sighed. “I guess.”

“Well, then you’re holding me up out there! I don’t wanna fall and look stupid!”

“You always look stupid.”

“Don’t be so mean!”

“Guys,” Daichi called. “Be nice.”

“Will you hold _me_ up, Daichi?” Suga asked, leaning into him.

Daichi tried not to choke on his coffee. “You know how to skate, Suga.”

“I know.”

He turned his face away, trying to ignore his setter. He never really knew what to think when he said things like that.

❄

“I haven’t skated in forever,” Daichi realized, stumbling as he followed Suga out.

“It’s like riding a bike!” Suga reassured him.

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi encouraged, skating past, hand-in-hand with Tsukishima. “You’ve got it, Daichi-san!”

“Thanks,” he replied, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry,” Suga whispered, taking his hand and leaning close to his ear. “I won’t let you fall.”

Daichi gritted his teeth as he tried to fight off the blush that was spreading through his cheeks, but it was no use. “Thanks.”

“Are you enjoying your day so far?” Suga asked, no longer as close.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Of course. It’s a little more important that you’re enjoying it, though.” He winked, and Daichi realized that he _hadn’t_ forgotten his birthday.

“O-oh! I mean, yeah.”

Suga shifted their hands so that their fingers were laced. “I’m glad.”

After a few minutes, a song for a _couple’s skate_ was announced, but most of Karasuno was in the middle of the ice, a little trapped.

Some of them were okay – such as Kiyoko and Yachi, or Narita and Kinoshita. But Hinata was holding Kageyama’s arm, and when it was called a “couple’s skate”, they both looked like they were going to die of embarrassment. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi got flustered, avoiding looking at one another.

Then, there was Noya, who wasn’t even holding Asahi’s hand until it was announced. Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at those two – it was really just a matter of time before they got together.

“You okay with this?” Daichi asked, sliding closer to Suga.

“Yes!” Suga said, possibly too enthusiastically. “I mean, yeah, you know, it’s cool.”

“Just cool?” Daichi laughed, leaning closer. Finally, he could get a little revenge for _all day_.

“Yep!” But Suga was turning red, which was good enough for Daichi.

The song ended – it felt too soon – and everyone returned to the ice. (“Everyone” really just was Ennoshita and Tanaka, though.)

“I can’t believe you dove off the ice,” Tanaka teased Ennoshita. “Embarrassed to be caught with me?”

“Anyone would be,” Ennoshita pointed out.

Daichi snickered, though the laughter dissipated when Suga started to pull his hand away. He didn’t even realize he was reacting until he was looking forlornly at his now empty hand.

“Did – uh – did you want – want to keep…?” Suga stammered, offering his hand again.

Daichi nodded, more eagerly than he intended to.

“Okay!” Suga’s voice cracked, as if he was losing his suave confidence from earlier in the day.

❄

While they bowled, the team also went through some pizzas. Food was the only thing getting them through the night.

“Dai-san, you’re up!” Tanaka called, taking a seat after yet another strike.

Daichi was pretty good himself, but he didn’t get a strike _every single time_. How did Tanaka even do that?

Luckily, this was a strike for Daichi as well.

“Nice, Daichi!” Suga called.

“I’ll get you next time,” Tanaka swore. “I won’t lose!”

“We’re on his team,” Ennoshita reminded him.

“Still competing!”

“If you take off your shirt,” Kinoshita called from the other lane, “I swear to god, Ryu!”

“ _Obviously_ , I won’t!” Tanaka grumbled, sitting back down. “I do have some restraint.”

“Do you?” Kiyoko asked, tilting her head. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Yachi-chan giggled, taking another piece of pizza.

“She’s not wrong, Ryu!” Noya called after taking his turn.

“Well, at least my team is beating yours!”

“Not after Asahi-san takes his turn – right, Asahi?”

Asahi blushed as he took the ball. “Uh, right?”

His strikes did even the score, though.

Suga leaned on Daichi’s shoulder as the rest of their team bowled the frame. “I love spending time with everyone like this.”

“Me too,” Daichi agreed, smiling as Yachi threw a gutter ball.

“I love spending time with you,” he ventured, tracing Daichi’s fingers with his own.

“M-me too,” Daichi said, quieter this time.

“Oi, love birds,” Tanaka barked. “Suga-senpai is up!”

“Right! Sorry, Tanaka-kun,” Suga said, letting go of Daichi.

Daichi wished he wouldn’t.

He bowled a split, but somehow managed to get a spare anyways. Suga was sort of incredible like that.

“Nice, Suga!” he called.

“How long have you been smitten?” Tanaka sang, smirking at him.

“Eh?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

“I don’t,” Daichi insisted, looking away from his kouhai.

“Sure, sure. But I just think you should know: Sugawara-san only bowls that well when he knows you’re watching him.”

Suga sat beside Daichi once again, and Daichi tried not to think about it too hard.

❄

“You guys go ahead!” Suga called to the rest of the team. “Daichi.” He pulled him around a corner, away from the direction of the store.

“Y-yeah?” Daichi was self-conscious of the way his voice caught in his throat.

“Don’t think I forgot,” Suga said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Happy birthday, Sawamura-kun.”

Daichi smiled. “Happy New Year, Sugawara.”

“Happy New Year.”

Before any more could happen, Daichi’s phone went off. “Oh, I – I’m sorry.” He picked it up. “Hello?”

 _“Hey, Sawamura!”_ Kuroo’s voice greeted him on the other side of the line. _“Happy birthday, man!”_

 _“Is that Daichi?”_ asked a voice similar to Bokuto’s. _“Happy birthday, my guy!”_

 _“Happy birthday, Daichi,”_ said a soft voice that could only belong to Kenma.

 _“Happy birthday, Sawamura-san.”_ That was certainly Akaashi.

“Thank you, guys,” Daichi replied, smiling though he couldn’t see them. “And a happy New Year to all of you! Kuroo,” he added, “see you at the Battle at the Garbage Dump, eh?”

 _“You know it!”_ Kuroo promised.

Daichi hung up, then smiled apologetically at Suga. “Tokyo guys.”

“I gathered.” Suga just smiled, brightly and genuinely. “Okay, we’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

“H-have we?” Daichi didn’t want to press, but he was hoping to get more alone time with Suga. This moment had felt like it was going _somewhere_ , before his phone interrupted. He was going to have to kick Kuroo’s ass for that later on.

“Yes, unfortunately.” Suga laced his fingers through Daichi’s once more, sneaking a quick kiss onto his cheek.

Daichi wasn’t sure he was in any condition to see everyone again now, but he had no choice but to stumble along gracelessly behind Suga.

They walked into the store, then broke hands to climb up the ladder to the roof. Once they were up, everything was dark.

_Of course._

“SURPRISE!”

Daichi laughed, smiling at all of the team. “Thanks.”

Asahi looked as surprised to be there as he was, which Daichi attributed to his absence at what could now only be labeled as the planning session for the party.

Daichi looked over to Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, both of whom were standing by a cake. He then turned to Suga.

“You did this, didn’t you, Koushi?” he whispered.

“Me? Whatever do you mean, Dai-kun?!” Suga fake-gasped.

“Thank you.”

“Well, you’re turning eighteen. It should be special!”

Daichi gave him a side hug. “It was already special.”

“Dai-san!” Hinata called. “We got you gifts! Open them!”

“Oh, you guys didn’t have to do that,” Daichi laughed, smiling fondly at his team. “Thank you.”

“Open mine last,” Suga requested.

“You really got me something?” Daichi felt his face going red. It was weird to have Christmas and his birthday within six days of each other. Suga always insisted on getting him something for both – even more than Daichi’s own parents.

“Obviously!”

Daichi sat at the table set up, and the team shoved presents at him. Mostly, they were small, inexpensive, and useful – Daichi’s favorite sort of gifts. Well, from anyone other than Suga, that was. While Suga’s gifts were often more sentimental than useful, they were always perfect.

“Okay, here!” Suga handed him the final gift. “I hope you like it.”

“I already do,” Daichi promised. Once again, it was meticulously wrapped. It sort of put Suga’s Christmas gift to shame. He opened it up to find a warm sweater for the cold season still ahead. “Thanks.”

“I noticed…I noticed your favorite sweater was getting worn out,” Suga explained, starting to turn red. “I…I thought you might need a new one.”

“I was considering buying a new one,” Daichi admitted. “Thank you, Suga.”

He went around to thank and hug everyone, and then the guys rushed for cake.

❄

“Only a couple minutes to midnight,” Suga said, leaning over the ledge to look out for the fireworks. “Only a couple minutes left of your birthday, and of the year.”

Daichi smiled. “It’s been a good one.”

“Year, or birthday?”

“Both,” Daichi sighed, putting an arm around him. “We’re going to Nationals.”

“Yeah. _Finally_ ,” Suga breathed. “Any resolutions for the year to come?”

“Yeah,” Daichi decided. “I want to start being more honest with myself and others.”

“You’re an honest guy,” Suga argued.

“Yeah, yeah. But there’s a few things I guess I’ve been dishonest about by omission.”

“Such as?”

“The snow globe,” Daichi explained. “I love it! Don’t worry about that.”

“Then what?”

“Well, I didn’t – I wasn’t – that’s not why I was smiling in the store that day.”

Suga tilted his head, a smile teasing his lips. “Yeah?”

“I…” Daichi looked away. “I was smiling because I was with you, Suga.”

“Oh?”

“Y-yes.”

“Hm.”

“One minute!” Tanaka called.

“Is – is that okay?” Daichi asked.

“Yes,” Suga said, touching his arm. “It’s – it’s better than okay.”

Relief washed over him. “That’s really good to hear.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Suga, I-”

“ _TEN!_ ”

“I think that I’m-”

“ _EIGHT!_ ”

“Daichi?”

“ _FIVE!_ ”

“I love you.”

“I – I love you, too.”

A moment of confession, interrupted by booming fireworks and a cry of, “ _Happy New Year!_ ” Daichi leaned forward curiously, wondering how Suga would respond. Suga grabbed his jacket on both sides and pulled him into a kiss.

His lips were soft from his Chapstick and sweet from the cake. Daichi found himself cupping Suga’s face in his hands, moving his thumb along Suga’s cheek. Suga tilted back his head, deepening the kiss, pulling Daichi closer.

This was the perfect birthday.

“I love you,” Suga breathed against his mouth before kissing him again. Daichi tangled his fingers in Suga’s hair, knocking off his hat by accident. Suga pulled away, laughing.

“I love you,” Daichi said one last time.

What a way to bring in the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this was cheesy or just fluffy, but it was finished just in time before the New Year here in Michigan. I hope you enjoyed it! Happy birthday to this kiddo!
> 
>  


End file.
